


Morning Sex

by kmhs



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, Lena likes to watch Kara sleep, Like super fluff, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/ Porn Without Plot, Smut, Super soft smut, cuz I don’t give a fuck and it’s late, it won’t be edited, its not edited, karas a soft bby, lenas a soft bby, nepotism cuz Lena doesn’t give a fuck, or however that tag goes, our babies just love each other so much, thats why you’re reading this, the fluffiness is real, we're all soft bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmhs/pseuds/kmhs
Summary: Lena like to watch Kara sleep, this leads to some fluffy as hell morning sex.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Karlena - Relationship, Supercorp - Relationship, kara/lena
Comments: 17
Kudos: 394





	Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave other prompts and check out my bechemilacie oneshots.

Lena never really knew love growing up. Sure she had her mother in the beginning, but she died when she was four. So, she spent her entire life without love, except for Lex’s manipulative, abusive excuse for the word. 

She found love in the form of her best friend in National City, Kara Danvers. She thought she had lost it when everything went down with Kara’s identity, but soon after that she realized that though she could have handled it better, Kara was really just trying to look out for Lena’s safety. That was a lot considering she was constantly in danger of losing her life at any given moment.

They had started dating about a month after making up and they’ve been going strong for about a year now. Kara moved into Lena’s penthouse after they made it official and told the press.

Living together opened up a whole new world of adventures in the form of morning sex. Sure they had spent the night at each other’s apartments several times in the six months before they moved in together, they are lesbians, after all, but it’s different when the other person doesn’t have to rush to their own apartment because they forgot something or one of them doesn’t have to quickly get dressed because they forgot to set the alarm on their phone because they’re so used to their alarm clock waking them up in the morning.

So the mornings where Lena wakes up before Kara and gets to just lay there and stare and this beautiful creature she gets to call her girlfriend and thank Rao for giving her that incredible face, she realizes that, though she may have not experienced love up to this point, the rest of her days will be filled to the brim with it. She knows deep down in her heart of hearts that this beautiful, kind, smart, funny, brave, and overwhelmingly adorable woman is her soulmate. She couldn’t ask for anything better.

She laid there, much like the last three many morning prior, and watched Kara. She watched where the blanket had fallen down her chest to rest right below her ribs and her quiet breaths caused them to poke out a little. She watched the corners of her mouth twitch a couple times every so often before they stop and she goes still again. She watches her boobs rise and fall with every breath, reminding her of last night’s rendezvous.

She guessed that Kara maybe could feel her staring at her in her sleep. Or maybe her body just woke its self up naturally. Either way, Kara’s eyes fluttered open, revealing the cerulean that makes Lena weak in the knees.

She smiled up at her girlfriend with her crooked, sleepy grin and brought her hand up to stroke Lena’s arm with the tips of her fingers.

“We’re you watching me sleep?” She asked, smirking at her.

“Maybe a little.” Lena said, blushing.

“Stalker”

Lena let out a breathy laugh and grabbed the wrist that was connected to the hand still stroking her arm, causing little tickles and used it to pull Kara into a hug. “I can’t help it, you’re gorgeous.”

They laid there, bare chests pressed against each other, feeling each other’s heart beats.

Kara didn’t notice it at first, it her it just felt like Lena was being her usual affectionate self, trailing her fingers down Kara’s back and to her front. She rested them on her belly, leaning down to kiss her.

At this point, it was clear to Kara what happening, and she was, as always, surprised at how easily could get her wet down there.

She didn’t know if it was the memories of last night, or if she was just easy, but the anticipation crept up on her when the fingers resting just below her belly button moves farther north, over her ribs and up to her breasts.

Lena was always gentle, except the nights they got especially adventurous, and she always made sure Kara knew how beautiful she was, whether it was through words or actions. It was usually actions. And she was damn good at getting her point across.

She ran her finger tips lightly over Kara’s right nipple, exploring her mouth with her tongue.

“What time is it? Do we have time fire this?” Kara asked before she got so caught up in the moment that she couldn’t stop herself.

“8:26”

“I have to get up, love.”

“I’m your boss, you have the day off.”

“That’s nepotism.” 

“If they could all see your boobs, they would understand.”

“Those are for you and you only. Except when you’re away on business, then they’re for me too.”

Lena just smiled and pulled her back in for a kiss, moving them so she was straddling Kara, never breaking the kiss.

She rested her hands on Kara’s belly and pulled away, smiling down at Kara’s swollen lips and dopey smile. “I love you so much. Tell me what you want.”

“Can you be really gentle? Like, I just want to feel right now, it’s too early for anything more.”

Lena smiles even bigger at her and kissed her. “Of course, pretty girl.”

Kara was very aware that she was pretty. Or that she at least wasn’t ugly. She had fallen victim to several cat calls and “hey, beautiful”s to be too overly surprised when Lena called her that for the first time, but she still was. Every time. Because, while she was a very pretty girl, so was Lena, fucking stunning. So, as always, she blushed and avoided eye contact,

If Lena’s smile got any bigger, her lips would fall off.

She decided she wouldn’t tease Kara for how red her face was, and slightly groped her boobs, running the pads of her fingers over the erect nipples.

Kara’s chest arched, pushing her closer into Lena’s hands. She squeezed her thighs together and hearing her own breathing becoming erratic.

“You’re easy this morning.” Lena commented, earning a playful slap on the arm from Kara. She looked down to see Kara throwing her arm over her eyes to hide the embarrassment.

“Don’t hide that beautiful face from me.” She said, slowly moving Kara’s arm out of the way and kissing her lips. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything, it’s gives me quite the ego boost.

Kara laughed and felt Lena move off of her legs to sit in between them and pull on of her thighs up to her side to get a better angle.

“Not much foreplay this morning, huh?” Kara asked, gasping at the last H sound when she felt Lena spread her folds.

“Not when you’re this wet.”

She ran her thumb down to Kara’s clit and rubbed it softly, building her up. 

Kara’s breaths drew shorter and and less spaced out as Lend rubbed the hood of her clit out of the way and rubbed circles over the almost throbbing bean. 

“Le-Lena” Kara moaned out after a few minutes of this delicious stimulation.

“What is it, beautiful?”

“I need your fingers- I need them inside of me.”

“Of course, my love.”

No amount of pet names and affections touches could prepare Kara for when Lena decides to go three fingers at once, just in the beginning, stretching her just enough to still be gentle and soft but still make her ache in the best way possible.

Lena, knowing this, thrusts then all in and starts at a steady pace, working them into the tight hole.

Kara rolled her hips into Lena, lining them up with every thrust and pushing them that much deeper inside of her.

Lena felt Kara’s walls tighten around her fingers and she curled them, not wanting to hurt her by trying to pull them out and pushing them back in, stretching her too painfully.

Kara was on the edge of the most excruciatingly pleasurable abyss she knows all to well and she was glad, for the millionth time that week, that she was fucking her boss. 

Lena thrust her fingers into Kara, hitting her spongy front wall, every time. She used the palm of her hand to rub her clit, drawing Kara closer to her orgasm.

She knew Kara was close when she was breathing out that familiar squeak and he legs started shaking. Lena used her free hand to grab one on her love’s and intertwined their fingers, leaning down to her ear “cum for me, babygirl.” She whispered, thrusting just a little faster to push her over the edge.

She helped Kara down, thrusting slower and slower and never letting go of her hand.

Kara fell against the pillows, chest heaving and pussy clenching around Lena’s fingers as she pulled them free.

She fell down next to Kara and they wrapped themselves up in each other’s arms, trying to be as close as possible.

“So, should I just call you babygirl whenever I want you to cum now, or..?” Lena joked, brushing Kara’s hair out of her face.

Kara just buried her face deeper into Lena’s chest and let out an embarrassed laugh. “I mean, I’m not saying it wouldn’t work.”


End file.
